Daughter of Háma
by Lotr-and-Potter
Summary: Life in Edoras isn't what it used to be.... Warnings:character death. TheodredOC
1. Chapter 1

_Alright, I made some changes, because of the review I got. I realised that Mystikal19 was right, so thanks for your review!_

* * *

Disclaimer:  
_I owe nothing, everything belongs to mister Tolkien, who had created the wonderful fantasy story 'the Lord of the Rings'. _

* * *

**Hama' Daughter**

_Chapter 1_

* * *

Edoras – 3016

February was cold, more then usual. The always-present winds were blowing over the country and the snow lay still over the rooftops. Just as every evening the sun was bright orange, and there was barely any light left.

"Father? Is that you?"

"Yes, dear, where are you?"

"Over here!"

A young woman stepped out of the second bedchamber and looked to the older man who was fully clad in armour. The house, though small, was well furnished and a fire was burning in the fireplace. The woman was wearing a simple, but warm dark green dress and smiled to her father.

"Dinner is almost ready."

With a sigh Háma, doorward of King Théoden sat down on one of the chairs that stood around the table in the middle of the room. Tiredly he rubbed his face, not seeing the concerned look that his daughter send to him.

"Thanks dear, how was your day?"

Lathwen smiled slightly, "As good as it could be, I cleaned the house and helped our neighbours, their little son is still sick. And yours?"

Another sigh escaped the mans lips, "I can't believe that Théoden King trusts that counsellor of his. Grima, you know him. It seems that our King grows tired of life, he looks old, Lathwen."

His daughter placed a plate with some bread and hot soup in front of him, before sitting down herself, she looked concerned as she dipped the bread into her soup, "I know, I spoke Éowyn yesterday, she says that her uncle barely listens to other advisors then that Grima."

For days this had been the topic of conversation in Háma' home. It was nearby the Golden Hall, so that when there would be an emergency the doorward was close by. Ever since his wife died ten years ago, he shared the house with his only child and daughter. Who wasn't such a little girl anymore. 28 she was now and to Háma she was the prettiest girl in all of Rohan, but he was her father.

The rest of the meal they ate in silence, when they had both finished Háma broke it.

"Theodred asked if you would come to the Hall this evening."

Lathwen looked up quickly a slight flush visible on her cheeks, "Did he… did he say why?"

But her father shook his head, "He didn't," then he feel silent, "Be careful, child, don't say anything about Grima, he has eyes and ears everywhere."

Lathwen knew that she had to take that warning seriously. She and Theodred had been seeing each other for two years now and had confessed their love, but Theodred did not want his father to know. Théoden wasn't himself anymore, and Theodred was afraid that Grima was going to find out and do something against it.

* * *

That evening Lathwen quickly walked up the steps and nodded to the guards outside the Golden Hall who opened the door for her. She was well known there, for a part because her father was their captain, but also because of the fact that she had a friendship with Éowyn. But nobody else knew about her love for Theodred. 

There he was, sitting in a dark corner of the hall, glancing to the door and a smile appeared on his face as he saw her, but quickly it had disappeared again and he nodded formerly to her.

Lathwen bowed and said, "My Lord, you called for me?"

"Yes, Lady Lathwen, would you please follow me?"

The Prince' voice sounded stern and detached, but Lathwen knew it to be an act, they were easily overheard in the large hall.

"Of course my lord."

Without looking back Theodred walked to a small door that leaded to the private quarters of the family, he leaded her to the so a familiar little corridors until they stood in front of Éowyn' room. He held the door open for her and Lathwen peaked inside.

The white lady of Rohan was standing in front of a window, gazing over the fields.

"Go away!" Éowyn said not even turning around.

Lathwen looked up to Theodred who pushed her inside before he stepped in himself, closing the door behind him.

"Éowyn?" Lathwen said carefully taking a step towards her.

"That worm has forbidden me to ride out on the plains alone," Éowyn spat out as Lathwen carefully laid a hand on her shoulder, "He said that there had to be at least four soldiers if I wanted to ride out."

Lathwen wasn't surprise by the venom in Éowyn voice as she spoke about the advisor of King Théoden.

"And Éomer has decided that he agrees with!" Éowyn exclaimed in anger, just at that moment her brother stepped into the room.

"I've said nothing like that! I said that it might be a smart idea to take some soldiers with you."

"Nothing will happen to me as long as I stay close to Edoras, and even if I wished to go out of sight; I. Can. Take. Care. Of. Myself!" Éowyn said now turning to her brother. Lathwen could see the fury in her eyes, which was now directed to Éomer.

But Éomer too, Lathwen noticed, was furious although he tried not to yell at his sister, "You aren't going out alone, I'm responsible for you and I don't want it! And uncle needs you…"

"That's enough!" Lathwen finally said, loud enough to make the siblings both look to her. As she noticed that she had their attention she continued, "It's no good fighting with each other over this. Éomer," the lady turned to the nephew of the prince, looking straight into his eyes, "Your sister needs her freedom, and if you feel more secure, I shall go with her if she wants to riding."

Éomer huffed, but he did not speak, lucky for Lathwen that she had known the siblings ever since they had arrived at Edoras. They had not trusted her from the beginning but as Lathwen had been ordered to take care of them they began to trust her all the same.

Now Lathwen turned to the other sibling, just as determent, "You can't go riding alone anymore, Éowyn, the times are changing, but you have to promise me that if you want to go riding, and I can't go, that you will ask either my father, or your brother or cousin to go with you."

Éowyn looked still just as angry as before, but she did not speak for a long time, finally after a loaded silence she said, "Alright then, as long as no soldiers are coming with us, that's alright." Lathwen could see that Éowyn wasn't glad with the proposal, but the niece of the king could not simply ride on the plains anymore, too much had changed.

* * *

Lathwen ushered Eomer and Theodred outside before she closed the door behind herself. She was unbelievably angry with Grima Wormtongue, yet she tried to hide her anger, for then Eomer would surely do something that he should not do. 

With a simple not Eomer turned around and stalked to his own room. He closed the door quite loudly, to say the least. Theodred, without even looking at her walked further into the corridor and then opened the door to a little storage room, quickly Lathwen slipped inside, followed by the prince.

Theodred wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed her slowly, in responds Lathwen closed her eyes and laid her hands on his shoulders, pulling him closer.

"Thank you," Theodred said huskily before placing his lips on hers again.

Lathwen could only moan in responds, Béma she had missed him! And to think that it had only been a week ago that she had seen him.

"Please, Theodred," she finally said as he lifted his lips from hers, "We need to talk."

"You're right." the Prince sighed as he said down on a barrel that stood in the little storage room.

He pulled her on his lap and closed his eyes. Lathwen stayed silent and waited until he would speak while she played with a lock of his hair.

" I can't believe what father is doing," Theodred finally began and Lathwen stopped in her movements, " He doesn't believe that Grima is giving him wrong advises, he eats dinner alone and is barely seen in the Golden Hall, all he seems to care about is that worm. Sometimes he even pretends that I'm not there. He…"

The prince' voice faltered for a moment, but he continued quickly.

"He doesn't believe a word of the reports coming back. Lathwen…" he said looking into her eyes.

"I think there is going to be a war soon."

At this Lathwen gasped and bit her lip… At that Theodred pulled her even closer and embraced her.

They sat there for a long time, not daring to move.

* * *

TBC... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:  
**_I owe nothing, everything belongs to mister Tolkien, who had created the wonderful fantasy story 'the Lord of the Rings'._

* * *

**Hama' Daughter**

_Chapter 2_

* * *

Edoras – 3018

Lathwen was working in the Golden Hall, accompanied by Éowyn who was helping her to clean the tapestries. There were so many and they were barely cleaned. Both women were anxious to do something so they had decided to put their minds at ease while doing something usefull. For Theodred and Éomer were both out on Patrol. Which was absolutely useless, for they had been send in the wrong way. Not to Isengard, but to the Eastemnet and the Eastfold, where nothing was happening.

The King was... not the man that Lathwen used to know. He was old. He barely moved anymore and where he first loved to ride out on the fields he nowadays usually staid inside. The only man he listened too was Wormtongue. Also, Théoden barely said a word! Just an occasional yes or no. And personal business, that was something on which you surely should not be with him. Theodred was devastated to see his father like this, for Théoden did not even recognise his own son.

Háma, her father walked into the hall and motioned for her to come to him. Lathwen excused herself to Éowyn and walked over to Háma.

"What is it, father?"

"Gandalf is here…"

"Gandalf! Then why don't you let him in?"

"Because, my dear, the King doesn't want him in the Golden Hall just yet." At this the doorwarden fell silent for a moment, "He has no time for the wizard, however, Gandalf is waiting now in our house, would you make him something to eat and keep him company?"

"I will… just let me help Éowyn with putting everything back."

"Alright."

Háma placed his hand on Lathwen' shoulder and squeezed it lightly, "Thank you."

* * *

As soon as everything was cleaned up Lathwen made her way to the little house that she shared with her father. Without knocking on the door she stepped inside and smiled to the old Wizard. 

"It's good to see you again Master Gandalf."

She said after making a bow.

"Perhaps you are in need of some refreshments?"

The old wizard, who had been sitting on a chair near by the fire, looked up from his thoughts and smiled slightly when he saw the 30 year old woman. "Lathwen, it indeed has been a long time since I have been here. Yes I would like to have some soup, if you don't mind."

"Of course, just a moment."

Quickly the soup was ready (They had some leftovers from yesterday) and Lathwen added a thick slice of bread. "There you go."

The first time that they had met had been 8 years ago. At the age of 22 she should have been married already and some people thought it to be funny to call her a public lady, because of the fact that she wasn't married yet. It was Gandalf who had stopped this, and she had been grateful for that.

Yet now that she saw the old wizard again, she was afraid that he might find out about Theodred and her. For the old man was known to know many secrets. And you never knew in these times on which side your visitor was. Even if that visitor was Gandalf the Grey.

"What brings you to Edoras, Master Gandalf?" Lathwen finally dared to ask.

The wizard looked up and he seemed to be testing her or something. Lathwen did not feel very comfortable under his gaze, but she did not look away or hide herself.

"Saruman does. He held me captive for a long time, and now I have to get to Rivendell as fast as I can."

Lathwen' eyes widened, "Saruman… did… But…"

"No dear, it's Saruman who betrayed the Rohirrim, not me."

Lathwen wasn't convinced, but on the other hand, it could just as well be true. The men were send to the Eastemnet in stead of Isengard to patrol. The Eorod of Theodred had not even been allowed near the large tower… Could it be true?

"That's terrible news." She said her voice no more then a whisper. She did not seem to be talking to Gandalf anymore.

At that point Háma walked into the little house. " My Lord King awaits you, Master Gandalf."

The old wizard stood and glanced to Lathwen one last time, "Try to stop the prince when he wants to go to Isengard." With that he walked out of the house, leaving Lathwen behind utterly confused.

Why should she stop him? Saruman had to be stopped, not Theodred. It would be a good thing if the prince would go there… wouldn't it? Lathwen sank down on a chair and rubbed her tired eyes. She had to see Theodred, what was keeping him so long. They had been gone for 2 weeks now.

* * *

Gandalf left. 

With Shadowfax, and because of that the King, or it was better to say Grima, was extremely angry over that. One of the mearas had been taken away by Gandalf storm crow, as the Worm had began to call the wizard. More of the Rohirrim were angry because of the fact that Gandalf had taken Shadowfax with him, others said that it was a good point, for so they would be rid of the evil wizard. But there were few who still believed Gandalf to be a good person. Grima' words had done their damage.

Two weeks after the wizard left a call came up from the watchtower. Two Eoreds were approaching. "Theodred…" Lathwen whispered under her breath. She was standing in the Golden Hall, listing to the council that the King held every week to help his people. Not that Théoden offered much help the last years… A smile appeared on her face as she rushed outside, following Éowyn.

There they were, the Prince and his Nephew were riding at the head of the column. Lathwen tried hard not to ran down and meet Theodred, there was so much she had to tell him. About Gandalf, Grima and Éowyn. And she had missed him so much!

Yet it was Éowyn who pulled her down the stairs to greet her brother.

Lathwen, knowing that most people of Edoras were looking, bowed in front of the Prince, "It's good to see you back healthy, My Lord." She said, her voice betraying that she had missed him.

"It's good to see you as well, Lady Lathwen, would you help me to bring my luggage up to my room?"

"Of course."

And so, after Lathwen had greeted Éomer as well she followed the Prince at a respectable distance to his room. After closing the door Theodred pulled her into his arms and she stayed there for a long time.

"I'm so glad that you are back, you worried us." Lathwen finally whispered.

Theodred lowered his lips to her and soon it seemed to them that they were the only people breathing and living in Middle Earth, but the spell was broken when his lips left hers. His hands caressed her face as he looked deep into her eyes. They stood there in a blissful silence, until Theodred broke it.

"We encountered some orcs and I plan to go to the Isengard to see what Saruman is planning."

"You can't!" Lathwen almost screamed… " Gandalf said that…"

"Gandalf?" Theodred interrupted her.

"Yes, yes he has been here two weeks ago. Asking help or something, I did not got to hear the whole story, but Theodred…" she almost begged him. "He told me to stop you from going to Isengard…He did not explain."

"I have to go, my love, something has to be done about Saruman."

"When do you plan to leave?" Lathwen's voice was no more then a whisper and she had hid her face against his chest.

"In three days, Éomer is staying here to defend Edoras."

"But you've only just arrived!"

"As long as my father is under this spell and that worm is crawling around here, I can't stay here for longer then a week…" Theodred' voice sounded weak, "I can't see my father like this, Lathwen, please understand…"

Lathwen tried to imagine her father being under a spell, not himself and doing things of which she had never thought that he would do. Of course she would want to help him. Of course she would not be able to see him like that.

"I understand…" she whispered. Then she reached up and placed a soft kiss on his lips, "As long as you promise me to be careful."

"I promise… and when this war is over, I promise to marry you, Lathwen, if you will have me."

"Aye, My Lord, I wish to marry you with all my heart!"

* * *

TBC... 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **

_I owe nothing, everything belongs to mister Tolkien, who had created the wonderful fantasy story 'the Lord of the Rings'._

**Reviews:**

_Thanks again for your review! And yes, in the books Theodred dies right away, but for this story I sometimes take the books an other times take the movie as my guide. And in the movie he is brought back to Edoras… as you will see in this chapter._

* * *

**Hama' Daughter**

_Chapter 3_

* * *

Edoras, February the 26th. 

Lathwen was pacing. She couldn't find rest anymore. It has been two months since Theodred had left for Isengard. Two months without news, without any sign that he and his men were still alive. She was in her bedroom, waiting for her father to come home for dinner. Perhaps he had some news. She prayed to the Valar that Theodred would be alright, that he would survive whatever he was going through.

A knock on the door of their house surprised her, normally her father did not knock, and she did not expect any visitors. Quickly she walked to the door and opened it.

It was Myra, one of the servants in the Golden Hall, "Your presence is requested by the Lord Éomer, quickly."

Without asking any questions Lathwen followed the younger girl up the steps. As they entered the Golden Hall Lathwen scanned it quickly. It was quiet and there was no sign of Éomer.

"Were is Lord Éomer?"

"In the Prince' room."

"Is Theodred back?" She tried to keep her voice in control, it would ruin everything if this girl found out that she had a relationship with the Prince, she was the worst gossip of the Hall. But Myra did not answer her question and simply said. "You'll find your way." Quickly the girl turned around and walked towards the kitchen, leaving Lathwen behind.

But not for long, Lathwen made her way to the Prince' room with haste. What was going on… was Theodred back? And why had there been no call from the watchtower? Why had Éomer send for her?

Almost all her questions were answered as she opened the door to Theodred' room. There the prince was, but he did not look healthy at all. Blood was seen on his face and his tunic was thorn on different places, dark red, the fabric was. Lathwen had no eyes or ears for others in the room, she burst forward, without closing the door behind her, and kneeled down next to her love.

"Theodred…" she whispered, with tears in her eyes as she hesitantly stroke his hair.

She did not hear the door being closed and she did not even look up when a soft hand was placed on her shoulder. No, tears were rolling over her cheeks as she kept saying her beloved' name.

No, it couldn't be true, it was all just a dream that he was lying there, almost dead. He reacted a little to her touch, but he did not open his eyes. He did not speak.

"Lathwen…" a soft voice spoke to her, slowly she looked up.

Lady Éowyn was standing there, pity and sorrow to be seen in her eyes as she gently squeezed Lathwen' shoulder, "He asked for you."

Éomer was in the room as well, standing near the door that he had just closed. He had found his cousin at the Ford of Isen, he had been the only man alive. But Éomer knew that Theodred would not survive his wounds. "He told us…" Éomer said as soft as his voice would allow, as he saw the look that Lathwen cast to both of them. It seemed that she was afraid,

"Does… does anybody else now?" she sounded broken and she was clutching Theodred' hand in hers.

"No…" Éowyn said, "He only told us…"

Lathwen did not need to know more and she turned back to Theodred. "Wake up…" she whispered through her tears, "Wake up, my love."

But Theodred did not move…

* * *

Lathwen staid in the Prince' room for the rest of the night, not daring to move away from his side. Éowyn had told her father where she was and both the siblings had given her some time alone with the Prince. Éomer had put a guard in front of the Prince' room, nobody was allowed entrance except for him and his sister. Lathwen staid. 

Seeing that Theodred had quite a large bed Lathwen fell asleep next to him, still holding his hand. But sleep did not come easy to the woman, for she was worried. It was as if she almost knew that her beloved would die soon. She did not want it to happen! Who would?

Éowyn had come in later in the night, but she had not awaken Lathwen and had sit down in a comfortable chair, falling asleep right there as she watched her cousin with her friend. It wasn't even a weird idea to think that these two people were together. Even though Theodred was 3 years older then Lathwen it seemed to Éowyn that they belonged together.

* * *

As Lathwen awoke she first thought that all had been a bad dream. But where was she then? She did not recognise the room to be hers, no it was the prince'. Quickly she sat up and looked next to her, and yet again tears were spilling. "Theodred…" she whispered kissing his hands and then moving up to kiss his forehead. As far as she knew the prince was still alive, perhaps he would respond to her touches now? 

And respond he did, it was only a mutter, and he had not even opened his eyes, but Lathwen knew for sure that he had spoken her name.

"Yes…" Lathwen said, a sad smile appearing on her face as she stroke his hair out of his face, "Yes it's me, my love."

"I…" Theodred started to say but Lathwen hushed him.

"You must not tire yourself, my love, rest, please, you will survive."

Ever so lightly Theodred shook his head and he struggled for a moment to open his eyes, as he had finally managed he looked deep into hers and said, " I won't… Please… A...Lathwen…"

The tears were freely running over her cheeks now as she tried to say something, but Theodred was faster.

"Remember… I love…" he took another deep breath before he spoke again, "you…"

That was the last time that Theodred had spoken. His voice had been raspy and no doubt that it had hurt to speak, but all of that did not matter to Lathwen who stared to his now completely lifeless form. "No…" she whispered, but her pleads got louder.

"No Theodred, you can't leave me… please, don't go where I can't follow! Theodred!"

She sobbed in despair as she clutched his lifeless hand.

Éowyn, who had been awoken by Lathwen' calls was crying as well, but silently, as she kneeled down on the other side of Theodred' bed, taking his other hand in hers. As both the woman cried for their loved one Éomer entered as well. His face set as he motioned someone else to step into the room as well. It was Háma and he looked to the situation with sadness in his eyes.

They remained there for quite some time. Four grieving persons.

* * *

TBC... 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:  
**_I owe nothing, everything belongs to mister Tolkien, who had created the wonderful fantasy story 'the Lord of the Rings'. Also I took some lines from the movie, as you might notice, they of course belong to Peter Jackson, Fran Walsh and Philippa Boyens._

* * *

**Hama' Daughter**

_Chapter 4_

* * *

Edoras, February 28th. 

So much had happened. In such a short time. Yesterday, no Lathwen could not bare to think of that horrible day just yet. But it was in her mind, constantly. Theodred, her love, had died, he had passed to the halls of Mandos, and without him knowing, he left his beloved, friends and family behind in utter chaos. Éomer had heard that orcs had entered Rohan from the East Wall yesterday, on the day that his cousin had died.

Éomer, still filled with grief had set out immediately, not even waiting to get permission from the King, because he already knew that Théoden would not give it. For it had been before he set out that he had told his uncle about Theodred' death, but no sign of grief had been seen by Éomer. That was when he decided that he had to take action himself. Something had to happen before things would get out of hand.

Háma had led his daughter back to their house, nobody yet knew of the relationship that Lathwen and Theodred had had, and although he was angry with himself that he was doing this to his daughter, he knew that it had to be done. If people found out that the prince was that they would look up strangely to see a mere servant staying with his body the whole day. At first Lathwen had protested, but she was too tired, to week to protest anymore.

Éowyn had staid with her cousin. Only just before Éomer had set out she had left him to say goodbye to her brother. It had been a sad goodbye, with the return of their death cousin they had both realised that the world still wasn't rid of all evil. And even that it had began to grow. Lathwen knew that the siblings had to endure the loss of their parents. In her prayers to Bema she hoped for Éomer to come back safely so that his sister would not have to endure another loss.

And Lathwen? She staid at home and went to the hall to do her job, just as usual. Only now she wasn't laughing, and her face was pale. She avoided conversation as much as she could and staid out of the way of the King and his advisors. But every morning after breakfast, and every evening, after dinner she went to the prince' room and sat there, on his bed. Staring to his face which was now cold and white.

It was hard for her to understand that her love wasn't there anymore. Háma watched his daughter carefully and every spare moment he had, he spend with her. He was worried; this wasn't his cheerful girl, happy with the people around her. To Háma she was more like a ghost. And the thing that worried him most was that she barely cried. At least not when there were people around. At night, he heard the woman' muffled cries and it was then that he went over to her room and took her in his arms. Singing old lullabies and cradling her. He knew how it felt to lose the one you loved most.

* * *

Near Fangorn, February 30th in the morning.

"What business does an elf, a man and a dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!"

Éomer, wary from battle and personal loss, had ordered his eored to surround three people and now he looked intently to the three of them. Strange company indeed. They were heading back to Edoras, and quickly, for they had left without permission.

"Give me your name, horse master, and I shall give ya' mine."

His eyes fixed on the dwarf he handed his spear to his friend and second in command Éothain before dismounting and stepping closer to the three of them. He held his hand on the hilt of his sword. Nobody could be trusted these days and he was anxious to return to Edoras, as quick as he could. He had left Éowyn behind in grief and he himself was still grieving as well.

"I would cut off your head, dwarf," Éomer spit out, "If it stood but a little higher from the ground."

Éomer had not even noticed that the elf had drawn his bow as the arrow was already directed at him. His riders reacted quickly by drawing closer with their spears.

"You would die before your stroke fell."

If the man had not interjected things could have looked worse for the Third Marshall.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin, and Legolas of the woodland realm. We re friends of Rohan and of Théoden your king." the man had spoken and Éomer looked to him in wonder. This was Isildurs heir? He had spend enough time learning the history of Rohan, but the one of Gondor as well, his uncle had insisted upon it. Sometimes they had been joined by Theodred… no, he had to focus now.

Slowly Éomer removed his helmet and looking from Aragorn to Legolas to Gimli and then back to Aragorn he said: "Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin. Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan, and for that we have set out without permission. The white wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

"We are no spies," It was Isildurs heir again who had spoken, "We track a pack of Uruk-Hai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friends captive."

The Uruks… they had only just left them.

"The Uruks are destroyed," Éomer said, "We slaughtered them during the night."

"But there were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?"

The dwarf had spoken and to Éomer he seemed desperate for news. Finally he began to trust them a little, although he still found it strange that neither he nor his men had seen these travellers at first. Yet he had never heard of a hobbit before, but Aragorn explained quickly what they looked like.

"They would be small, only children to your eyes."

Éomer shook his head sadly, "We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." he pointed backwards to where they had come from. Smoke was to be seen rising on the fields.

"Dead…" the dwarf said, it seemed like he did not believe it.

He knew how the dwarf must feel now, it seemed that these three had had a bond with those two hobbits. Losing a friend was hard, Éomer had experienced it just days ago. And now he was confronted with the real world again. People died, end of story. He could go into grief, which only would be for three days, but Éomer knew that something had to be done, that is why he had set out.

"I am sorry," Éomer softly spoke before he whistled, "Hasufel, Arod." he presented the two horses to the elf and the man. "May these horses bear you to better fortune then their former masters. Farewell."

He nodded before he mounted his horse, then he looked back to the travellers, "Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands." then he turned to his eored and shouted, "We ride to Edoras!"

* * *

Edoras, February 30th in the evening.

Finally, Éomer and is eored had returned safely to Edoras. They had slaughtered the Uruk-hai and had met some strange people on the way, but it had been good to be out of the city. Especially for Éomer who grew anxious to kill the worm who had caused him so many troubled thoughts. At the gate they were greeted by the guards who had opened the gate already.

"Éomer!" one of them called and Éomer dismounted quickly while his eored rode further into the city. Only Éothain followed behind him.

"You are to go to the Golden Hall immediately, Théoden King wants a word with you."

Éomer groaned but nodded to the man before mounting his horse again followed by Éothain.

"You should be careful my lord," his friend said as they rode up to the hall.

"I'm sure it's that worm again," Éomer spat, "Don't worry my friend, he has no authority and my uncle would never do something as throw me in the dungeons."

They both smiled a bit, but neither of them was reassured.

And end up in the dungeons, he did. By order of the King. But Éomer did not believe that his uncle would have sign such an order if he knew what it meant.

Éowyn was unbelievably furious.

* * *

Edoras, March 1st. 

Lathwen was sitting wrapped in a plaid in front of the fire in her living room. She was gazing into the flames with a slight smile on her face for she was thinking back to happier days. Tomorrow the funeral would be held, but not thanks to the king. No it had been Háma and Éowyn who had made sure that there would be a funeral soon enough. Lathwen hated the King, at least the person that he had become. The only one he listened to was that worm! Her musings were disrupted as Éowyn barged through the door.

"It is a wonderful day for a ride, you know."

Lathwen looked up still with the same sad smile on her face, her eyes were red, for she had been crying just a moment ago.

"A ride Éowyn? And how were you planning to do that? The gates are locked, nobody is allowed entrance except for messengers."

Her voice was dull and raw from so much crying.

Éowyn simply shrugged, "We'll avoid them, and I talked to your father just a moment ago, he said that if we would only circle Edoras it would be alright, for there are guards everywhere."

Lathwen sighed and shook her head, "I guess I can't stop you… just a moment let me change into something more comfortable."

Éowyn, who was already dressed in her riding outfit, smiled and leaned against the door, "Hurry up, the horses are waiting."

"Yes, yes…" Lathwen muttered, quickly walking into her bedroom to emerge only a moment later, dressed properly for riding.

* * *

Éowyn truly was a strong person. Only yesterday her brother had been thrown into prison and still she looked after others. No wonder that she was called the white lady of Rohan. Lathwen had been angry when she found out that Éomer had been put in prison, that was the first time that she had showed another emotion besides sadness. It had been a good thing to think of something else, not that the event was good. Now Lathwen was truly looking forward to a ride around the city. 

"Where are those horses of yours?"

Soon they were out on the plain, riding in a fast canter around the capital of Rohan, but as they had completed half the circle they slowed the horsed down to a trot. At first they rode in silence, Éowyn did not dare to break it yet, because she had barely talked with her friend since Theodred' death. Lucky for her she did not have to start, it was Lathwen who started to tell her how she and Theodred had first met.

"I was sixteen years old when I first met your cousin, five years before you arrived here with your brother. I remember it well, my father had just been appointed as doorward in Théoden' hall and there was a celebration because of that. It was my first feast in the Golden Hall, my parents had decided that I was old enough to go now, you couldn't imagine how glad I was." Lathwen chuckled a little before she continued.

"Can you imagine standing there, on the side while everybody' dancing. I was the youngest present, no boys of my age. There were young boys, yes, but they were not interested. That was until the prince came over to me. I was nervous! I mean I was wearing a simple dress compared to the noble lady's that were present as well. And then the Prince of Rohan decides to come over to me!"

Éowyn smiled as she saw the expression on Lathwen' face. It was one of joy and happiness, quite the contrary of what it had been just a moment before. Lathwen looked to Éowyn and grinned.

"Did you know what he asked? I can hear him say it still. 'Would this lovely lady honour me with a dance?' "

The women both laughed and Lathwen shook her head, "I only danced four dances that night; One with my father and three others with Theodred. I had such a good time. We did not only dance, no he listened to my wailing about the chores that my mother made me do and all other things that keep the interest of a sixteen-year-old girl. He never laughed and took me serious. I guess that is when I first fell in love with him."

They had almost reached the gate, and before they were in earshot of the guards Lathwen reached for Éowyn' hand, "Thank you," she whispered and Éowyn simply smiled to her, "It will be alright, Lathwen, I'm sure it will be."

* * *

TBC…. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **

I owe nothing, everything belongs to mister Tolkien, who had created the wonderful fantasy story 'the Lord of the Rings'. Also I took some lines from the movie, as you might notice, they of course belong to Peter Jackson, Fran Walsh and Philippa Boyens.

* * *

**Hama's Daughter**

_Chapter 5_

* * *

Edoras, March 2st. 

Today was Theodred' funeral. Today Lathwen would have to face the truth. Her beloved was dead, and she would have to continue on alone. She was standing in the Golden Hall, dressed completely in black staring to one of the tapestries that she had been cleaning once, before Theodred had come home.

Yesterday, when she had gone out riding with Éowyn, had been a good day for her. She had shared her memories with her friend. Never before had she shared her memories of Theodred with someone else then her father. It had been good to talk about him. And she had told herself that she had to remember him in her fond memories. Not the bad ones.

Her father entered the hall, and he wasn't supposed to be there. No he was supposed to keep watch, he made for the dais where the king sat on his thrown and bowed.

"My lord, three riders approach. The man have reason to believe that Shadow fax is one of the horses," Háma had spoken.

But out of a corner, close to the King a man came. Dressed in filthy black robes, his greasy black hair almost in front of his eyes.

"They are to be brought before the King unarmed," his voice, as slimy as ever, echoed through the now silent hall.

Háma was confused, he wasn't supposed to take orders from counsellors, so he looked to his King again who nodded slowly. Háma did not dare to speak up now so he bowed and walked out of the Golden Hall again, but first he nodded grimly to his daughter who seemed distressed over the situation.

Today should be a day of mourning and of celebrating Theodred life, but instead, visitors were greeted. And although Háma knew that matters of the state always were more important then a funeral, he still felt sorry for his daughter.

Four man ascended the stairs, up to the platform that lay in front of the Golden Hall. Háma was surprised to see an elf, a man and a dwarf in company of the wizard. Yet he greeted them formally and then said; "I cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of..." he hesitated for a moment and then said, "Grima Wormtongue."

Three other guards stepped forward, taking the various weapons of the four travellers. Finally all the weapons had been given to the guard… except for…

"Your staff…" Háma hated to say this, but Wormtongue had specifically said to take the staff as well."

It was the first time that Gandalf spoke, "You would not part an old man from his walking stick?"

Háma hesitated a moment before he nodded to them. The guards opened the doors for them and the four travellers enter.

In the mean while inside Lathwen had sat down for a moment, it seemed that the funeral had been post phoned, she rubbed her weary eyes and only looked up as the four travellers entered again.

It was Gandalf! Perhaps now everything would be alright, for there seemed to be a determent look on his face. There was an elf there as well. Lathwen almost stared to him, she had never seen an elf before. And a dwarf! Amazing, those beings were barely seen in the Mark. The human that travelled in the company seemed no more then a ranger, yet to Lathwen it seemed that this man was wise.

The four of them approached the throne and Lathwen, actually quite curious, followed them along with the rest of the court at a respectable distance. The worm was sitting next to the King, whispering in his ear. It was Gandalf who broke the silence.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King."

Grima hissed something in Théoden' ear, but it was heard all over the hall, because of the stiff silence that had fallen, "He is not welcome."

The King spoke, his voice wasn't what it used to be and Lathwen was stuck by the fragility of this old man. "Why… should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" Lathwen noticed that the King seemed to ask for approval to the worm who was now rising.

"A just question my liege." Lathwen shivered as she heard his voice, this man had send her beloved to his death.

"Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name you. Ill-news is an ill guest."

That simply had been rude! True, usually when Gandalf came to Edoras he took bad news with him, but he had warned them several times and because of those warnings they had been able to stop those things.

Gandalf held his white staff in front of Grima' face and said, "Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm."

This was when Grima became angry, if he did not act quickly everything would be discovered. Even though Gandalf did not have as much power as Saruman, he still was a wizard.

"His staff!" Grima exclaimed while he walked back, " I told you to take the wizard' staff!"

What happened then surprised Lathwen and she took a step back, her hand in front of her mouth. The lackeys of Grima moved towards Gandalf but were stopped by the other three who knocked them all down. In all this chaos Gandalf walked forward his hand reaching to Théoden.

"Théoden! Son of Thengel. Too long have you sat in the shadows."

Finally all the lackey and Grima had been knocked down and the dwarf had his foot on Grima who was laying on the ground. Would things finally be alright? Lathwen was praying to Bema that he would help Gandalf in whatever he was about to do to stop the King from this madness.

"Hearken to me. I release you… from this spell." And Gandalf closed his eyes in concentration, the hall had fell silent again and everybody was surprised when the King started to laugh. Yet Lathwen did not recognise his voice. It seemed to her that it wasn't the King who was speaking, but someone else.

"You have no power here… Gandalf the Grey!"

Gandalf threw off his cloak and Lathwen was surprise to see that under his grey cloak he was wearing white clothes.

The wizard' voice was determent as he said, "I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound."

The King head moved from side to side and he seemed to be in great pain, that was when Éowyn entered the room and made for her uncle, but she was stopped by the human, what he said to her, Lathwen did not hear, but Éowyn ceased her struggles to get to the King.

"If I go, Théoden dies."

Théoden said, but that could not be. It truly was someone else, talking through Théoden' mouth. It frightened Lathwen and she looked to her father who was looking grimly to the King who was still struggling.

"You did not kill me. You will not kill him."

"Rohan is mine!"

"Be gone!"

Théoden King who had stood up in this exchange fell back into his chair, this was the point where Eowyn broke free and ran to her uncle. What happened then in front of Lathwen eyes, she could barely believe it. The look of extreme old age that first was seen on Théoden began to disappear. His beard grew shorter and the many wrinkles faded away. His eyes, which first had been troubled were now as clear as ever.

Éowyn had tears in her eyes and her uncle spoke to her at first, " I know your face… Éowyn. Éowyn."

A true smile broke free on Lathwen face. Theodred would have been so happy to have his father back. With her smile tears also broke and rolled down her cheeks, but her smile remained where it was.

Then Théoden turned to Gandalf.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend," the wizard said with a smile on his face as he stepped back.

"Dark have been my dreams of late," the King said, carefully standing up and looking around. He had almost muttered it, but again everybody heard it.

"You fingers would remember their old strength better, if they grasped your sword."

Her father looked quite nervous and happy at the same time when he presented the King' sword Herugrim to his lord. Slowly the sword was pulled from its scabbard, the ring of metal was clear to be heard. Then his eyes land on Grima who backed away even further, but was stopped by the dwarf. Finally the Worm would be punished.

"Throw him out!" was the first command that the King gave, as he was back in his right mind.

* * *

Everybody followed when Grima was thrown down the steps and Théoden all the quicker. He followed him down the stairs with his sword drawn. Lathwen was standing next to Éowyn with a look of grim satisfactions on her face. 

"I've only, ever, served you, my lord." Wormtongue was on his back now, crawling down the steps while trying to stay away from the King' sword.

Lathwen shuddered at his words, served the King, right. He had made sure that people had died needlessly. He had been in contact with Saruman. And it was Saruman who had killed Theodred. Serving indeed.

"Your leech craft would have had me crawling on all fours like a best!" The King was angry, that much was obvious.

"Send me not from your side…" Grima was pleading now, but Lathwen knew that he was pleading to death ears. Théoden would never listen. As the King raised his sword Lathwen hoped that the man would be killed, but it was the ranger (of Gandalf' travel companions) who had ran to the King and grabbed his hand, stopping Théoden from killing the beast.

"No, my lord! No, my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilled on his account."

Grima, who was not one to not see an escape root when there was one. He scrambled on his feet and ran towards the gates. Lathwen was boiling with anger inside, but she kept it in check. The King knew what he was doing, it probably was the best way… Yet she wanted to see someone punished for Theodred death.

Villagers had collected around the steps and Grima had to make his way through it, "Get out of my way!" were the last words that Lathwen ever heard from him. As silence once again was present in the city one of the villagers yelled, "Hail! Théoden King!"

It did not take long for everybody to kneel and with tears in her eyes Lathwen did so as well. But when the King turned to look up at the people around him again and said;

"Where is Theodred? Where is my son?"

She couldn't bare it much longer, soon she was on her feet again, tears running over her cheeks. She saw the King looking her way and decided that was the sign to run. So she turned around and stormed back into the Golden Hall.

* * *

TBC... 

Review please. I love feedback.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:  
**_I own nothing, everything belongs to mister Tolkien, who had created the wonderful fantasy story 'the Lord of the Rings'. Also I took some lines from the movie, as you might notice, they of course belong to Peter Jackson, Fran Walsh and Philippa Boyens._

* * *

**Hama's Daughter**

_Chapter 6_

* * *

Edoras, March 2nd. 

It was Háma, her father who had followed her first. Lathwen had hided away in a dark corner, close to the doors and she did not even look up when her father took her in his arms. She only buried her face against his shoulder, sobbing carelessly.

After a short moment she had calmed down a bit and she managed to whisper,

"I'm so happy that Théoden King is back to normal, but I wish that Theodred would have been able to see his father like this. I wish that Gandalf had come earlier…I…" yet again Lathwen started crying, although it was a lot calmer then before.

"Hush, my dear," Háma said, he himself had tears in his eyes, but he would not let them fall, he would be strong for his daughter, "The prince can see his father now and I'm sure that he will look after you now that he is with his forefathers."

Father and daughter were left in peace for a short while, for outside Théoden now was convinced that his son had died. Yet where was Éomer? Gamling, soon informed him of what had happened and immediately Théoden ordered for Éomer to be released.

The grief on his face was clearly seen, yet the man had not cried yet. It seemed to him that he had had to pay for taking Grima as his counsellor. He should have been wiser. He should have seen what the Worm was doing to him and his dear ones. The heartbreak that Théoden had seen in Lathwen eyes explained why she had rushed inside so suddenly and why his doorward and friend had followed so quickly.

Had he been blind? Even before he got under Saruman' spell he had seen that his son and Lathwen shared a special bond. But now it was all to late, his son was dead.

Dead.

He had never thought that he would survive his own child. He had wanted for Theodred to live in peace. The King had wanted so see his son on the thrown of Rohan, with a beautiful queen at his side. He had wanted to play with his grandchildren and spoil them.

And now all his dreams would not come true. His son had died.

Slowly, as if he saw nobody around him he made his way back to the Golden Hall, he wanted to talk to Lathwen, tell her that he was sorry for what had happened, that he should not have been blind to such things.

* * *

The doors opened again and Háma looked up. As he saw the king enter he whispered something in Lathwen' ear before slowly letting go of her and standing up to bow to his King who nodded back to him. 

Lathwen had stood as well and she made a courtesy to the King, her eyes ever fixed on her feet.

"Lathwen, please, sit down," those were the first words that the King had directed to her in a very long time and Lathwen bit her lip as she tried to stop her tears from falling.

The King himself sat down next to her in silence.

It was Lathwen herself who broke this silence as she said.

"He would have been very happy, my lord, to see that you have become yourself again."

Her words were said in whisper and she did not look up to Théoden who was struggling with his own tears.

"I'm sorry, Lathwen, if I would not have been so blind you and …" he swallowed before he continued, "Theodred who have had some years of joy."

"It's not your fault, my lord."

A silence fell between them, two mourning souls. One for his only child and the other for her lost beloved.

"Look at me, Lathwen."

Slowly Lathwen raised her eyes to the King with a questioning glance in them. Her eyes were red from crying, both tears of joy and tears of sadness and her pale skin, now looked red from so much emotions.

Théoden reached out with is left hand and softly touched her cheek. He himself freely let his tears go for he was not ashamed of them.

No words were necessary they understood the other' grief and Lathwen smiled slightly to the King in whose face in turn appeared a small smile as well.

* * *

Everybody was gathered at the end of the steps that leaded up to the Golden Hall, except for Théoden, Éowyn, Éomer, Háma, Lathwen and six guards who carried the body of the prince on a bier made of shields and spears. 

First Háma stepped down followed by the body of the prince, then Théoden, followed by Éomer and Éowyn. Lathwen followed them. Behind her the four strange guest closed the procession. But what else could have been done? Nobody in Edoras, or in Rohan for that matter, knew about the love that Theodred had for Lathwen and reversed. Lathwen was already glad that she could walk with her prince to his last resting place.

Éowyn had asked her if she wanted to sing the burial song, but Lathwen had denied, saying that she probably would not be able to sing once they had arrived.

And that had been a true feeling. As they walked down the steps and Lathwen could see the faces of the citizens of Edoras and other guests she could not help it; but tears again rolled over her cheeks.

Now that they arrived down by the burial mound it was time to say her last goodbye. First the King, then Éomer and Éowyn. After Éowyn had said goodbye she started to sing in a haunting voice.

"Bealocwealm hafað fréone frecan forth onsended,"

Lathwen stepped forward and first made courtesy to the Prince' body before stepping next to the bier, not taking her eyes of the Prince' face.

"Giedd sculon singan gléomenn sorgiende,"

"I love you, Theodred, and I always will," she whispered as she bend over his body to place the white flowers in his cold hands. Cold. It was such a difference from those days ago, when it had been Theodred who had warmed her hands, because she had spend to long outside.

"On Meduselde þæt he ma no wære, Þæt he ma nowere is, þurh niedig rest."

As she stepped back the six guards carefully placed the bier in the tomb on the sign of the King, who, Lathwen noticed through her own tears, was crying as well.

"And mægen deorost. Bealo…"

* * *

Gone. 

Now he was really gone.

No more hiding of her feelings for the prince, everybody knew by now that she and Theodred had had some kind of relationship. The display at the funeral must have said enough. But Lathwen would trade it all back to have the Prince back in her life. She didn't mind the fact that they had to keep their relationship secret, she had him. And that was more important to her then anything else.

Now she would not be able to see him again. She would not be able to touch him or to feel his lips on hers. She would never hear is soft voice again. She would never feel his arms around her again. Never.

He was gone.

Only in her dreams she now saw him, sometimes. But she didn't get much comfort from it. She wanted him back with her, living and breathing. Being happy over the fact that his father was back to normal, that the Worm was gone.

* * *

Lathwen was called to the Great Hall later that afternoon; two children had arrived at Meduseld right after the funeral. Lathwen had not been there, for she had retired to the house that she shared with her father immediately. 

As she walked into the hall, she noticed that only the three guests, Gandalf, Éowyn, Éomer and the King were in the hall. With the two children of course.

The King looked up as she entered and nodded, it seemed to Lathwen that he almost apologised for taking her away from her grief, but he needed her hand in taking care of the children. Théoden doubted that their mother would still be alive and was hoping that Lathwen (just as she had done with Éomer and Éowyn) could help them.

Gandalf, who was sitting next to the King nodded to her as well, but his expression was grave and Lathwen knew that his mind was on other business.

The man, elf and dwarf were sitting on the left side of the hall. The dwarf was eating a rich meal and the man was smoking. The elf simply sat on the other side of the table, watching her as well.

But Lathwen did not pay any attention to them, no the two children who were now eating had her attention. They seemed starved and tired.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the Wildmen are moving through westfold, burning as they go, every Rick, cot and tree," it was Éowyn who had spoken, she was kneeling down next to the little girl who was eating as if she had not had a meal in days.

Lathwen took Éowyn place as the girl asked, "Where' mama?"

"Hush, we'll talk later alright? First eat a bit, you both look starved."

The conversation around them continued but Lathwen made sure that the children both ate enough.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven mad by the fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight."

At the last sentence of what Gandalf had said Lathwen looked up from the girl who had been crying a little.

"Fight? But…" Lathwen was silenced with one look of the King. Hurt and confused Lathwen returned her attention back to the little girl, who's name was Freda, the boy, Éothan, was very protective over her.

"I know what is that you want of me. But I would not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

"But my lord something had to be done about those beast running across our fields," Éomer, who was now standing next to his sister, had spoken and Théoden looked to him. But before he was able to say something the man spoke up.

"Open war is upon you, whether would risk it or not."

Théoden slowly walked over to Aragorn and Lathwen looked to him closely when he said. "When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn was King of Rohan."

Aragorn? Lathwen pondered as she softly stroke the little girls hair. Aragorn as in heir of Isildur? She looked differently to the man now who seemed so strong, but yet he seemed to prefer to use words to come to a solution.

Luckily Gandalf broke the tension by saying, "Then what is the King' decision?"

* * *

TBC... 

_Thanks for your reviews! I love them! _

_Let me know what you think about this chapter, took me quite some time to write... _

_Maikie_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:  
**_I own nothing, everything belongs to mister Tolkien, who had created the wonderful fantasy story 'the Lord of the Rings'. Also I took some lines from the movie, as you might notice, they of course belong to Peter Jackson, Fran Walsh and Philippa Boyens.

* * *

_

**Hama' Daughter**

_Chapter 7_

* * *

Lathwen, knowing that she already had said enough kept quiet as the King walked back to his thrown. Freda in the mean time was now sitting on her lap, she had fallen asleep. Absentminded Lathwen stroke the girl? hair. The boy was yawning as well but he did not want to fall asleep. Lathwen understood this perfectly, but she also saw that Éothan was exhausted, just like his sister. So she pulled him closer and soon he was asleep as well, leaning against Lathwen who was now listening intently to the silence around her. 

It seemed to her that nobody wanted to disrupt the King? thoughts. Which was a good thing, because it was Théoden? decision, whether the Rohirrim would go to war or not. In her heart, she already knew that war would be inevitable, but her eyes began to tear up as she heard the King say:

"We shall ride to Helms Deep, we will be saver there, and it's easier to protect. Éomer?"

Éomer stepped forward from where he had been standing with his sister.

"Tell the riders to be ready by nightfall, I want all the woman and children ready as well."

"The woman and children, my lord?" It was not Éomer who had spoken but Lathwen, "Can't we stay here?"

"We have no change of protecting you here," Théoden said, he seemed a bit angry to Lathwen but he managed to keep it in control, "It will be much easier to do so in Helms Deep, there are enough provisions there." The tone of his voice made it clear that the discussion was closed.

"Of course my lord, excuse me." Lathwen said timidly.

The boy, Éothan had woken up when she had spoken. While the Éomer stepped outside Lathwen stood up, carefully not to wake Freda as she held her more secure in her arms, "Come on," she whispered to Éothan as she took his hand, "You both need to sleep a bit before we set out for Helms Deep."

"Will we see mamma there again?" Éothan asked, also in a whisper.

"You may, boy, you may," Lathwen said, not sure what else she could have said. It was unlikely that their mother was still alive, but as long as they had had no news of her death, it would be cruel to take away the last hope of the two children.

* * *

The two children were peacefully asleep in Lathwen' bed. Lathwen had not want to leave them alone, but she had to pack as well, both for her father and for her. Hama was busy helping the citizens of Edoras to pack, but his mind mostly was with his daughter. Her love had just been buried and now she had to leave the city which she had not left before. Of course she had been on rides across the plains, but never before she had been to another town in Rohan. 

Now Lathwen was sitting on the floor close to the fire quickly looking through her possessions, they had been told to travel lightly and only take with them what they would need. But Lathwen did not want to leave all her memories behind. The things that her mother had given her when she was little, and her first necklace that she had gotten on her sixteen birthday, that had been before she had first met the prince mind you. Of course, the things that Theodred had given her were hard to leave behind as well.

A little wooden box stood in front of her. It contained several letters that Theodred had been able to send her when he was on a mission. Also a leather-bound book that her mother had given her on her 18th birthday was amongst her dearest possessions. In this book she had dried a single yellow little flower. Theodred had given that to her on her eighteenth birthday.

* * *

Háma, the King doorwarden now for 2 years was leaning against the doorpost of his house, watching the scene inside. 

It was a beautiful summer day, the day of his daughter' birthday and friends and family had gather to celebrate. Yet it was a quiet celebration, for his wife, Earla, was sick and probably would not survive much longer.

It was hard for the man to believe that she would be gone soon. His daughter was old enough, she would miss her mother, but she would be able to go on. But would he? Earla had always been there. From the return of his first battle to him being appointed as doorwarden. She had comforted him when he lost a friend through battle. She was the one who had loved him back. She was his first and only love and now she was about to die. At least he would be able to say goodbye properly.

But now was not a time to dwell on sad feelings, his daughter was eighteen years old today. He turned his gaze outside as he heard footsteps approaching and was very surprised when he saw the prince in a simple green tunic making his way over to their little house.

"My prince," he said as Theodred stood in front of him. The doorwarden bowed to his prince but Theodred said.

"No need, Háma, today I'm here as a friend, not as a prince. May I congratulate you with your daughter' birthday?"

Háma laughed and signaled for the Prince to enter, "Of course, Theodred, now come on I'm sure that my wife and daughter would love to see you."

Lathwen had just been laughing over something that her mother had said when she saw someone coming in from the corner of her eye. She looked up and was very surprised to see the Prince standing there. Quickly she stood (just like everybody else) and made a small courtesy. The prince was there? On her birthday. A blush crept up her cheeks, for she already knew then that she liked the man very much. Yet he had shown no more interest in her then a smile here and there and polite conversations.

Lathwen' mother, Earla struggled to sit up, but Theodred said, "Please don't bother, I'm just here as a friend, not as a royal."

Earla smiled to the prince and laid back down, though it was obvious to Háma (who had followed Theodred inside) that she was in much pain as she did so. He sat down on the bed next to her and took her small hand in his, squeezing it lightly.

Lathwen in the mean time dared to look up, "Prince Theodred, it's an honor."

"I'm not a Prince now, Lady Lathwen," he made to continue but Lathwen interrupted him, "And I'm not a lady, Theodred."

Had she really said that? She had interrupted the prince in talking, her face was bright red again as she looked to the ground, she heard her father chuckle and was about to glare to him when Theodred said.

"You are now, Lathwen."

He paused long enough for Lathwen to look up. The whole room had gone silence and Lathwen could feel her friend' eyes on her as she looked into the Prince' eyes.

Theodred smiled to her and handed here 18 little yellow flowers.

* * *

"Are you ready?" 

Lathwen was shaken out of her reverie by her father stepping into the room.

"Almost…almost," she said absent-minded as she put the little flower back in the book.

"You can't take that with you, we have to travel quick without many burdens," Háma was standing behind her, looking to the little box in which she had just put the book back.

"I will not leave it here," Lathwen said firmly.

"Lathwen… please, don't be stubborn, we have to get going, wake up the two children, I want you outside with them as soon as you can," Háma voice was strict as he spoke. The orders from the King had been very clear. They should not burden themselves with treasures but with the things that they needed, and that did not involve simple letters or books.

But the books and letters were just the thing that Lathwen needed now, she wanted to get over her grief. So when her father left she put the wooden box carefully in her bag, but she covered it with food and some spare clothes. Then she got up to wake Éothan and Freda.

* * *

TBC... 

_Short chapter I know… thanks for your reviews! I love them!_

_Maikie_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:  
**_I own nothing, everything belongs to mister Tolkien, who has created the wonderful fantasy story 'The Lord of the Rings'. Also I took some lines from the movie, as you might notice, they of course belong to Peter Jackson, Fran Walsh and Philippa Boyens. _

* * *

**Hama's Daughter**

_Chapter 8

* * *

_

On the road…

Her father had been right, she should not have brought her precious wooden box. The road was hard, rocks lay over their path and because of the long grass it was hard to walk properly. And Lathwen was walking next to the horse that was carrying Freda and Éothan, but it was not really like she was leading the horse. The happy conversation that they had had in the beginning of the journey had died down, for Lathwen found it hard to be cheerful to the little boy and girl when it was possible that their mother had not survived.

Some times Freda and her were holding hands while they walked then Freda would tell Lathwen something about her village and her parents.

Lathwen did not know what she could say to that. Her father probably had died in the attack, and her mother as well. Though Lathwen had more hope of their mother being alive then her father. She might have escaped it. She sounded like a very smart woman, sending her children of to safety and in the mean time warning the King of what was happening as well. Lathwen did not know if she would have done the same.

But she would never find that out.

In her hear she already knew that she would not be able to marry anybody else. Theodred had been her one and only love… and would be for the rest of her life. If they would survive this war.

Lathwen had barely had time to talk to Háma on the trip, for he was too busy protecting the long line of villagers. Not that they needed protection, as far as Lathwen knew. The first halt of the journey had been late in the evening. Freda had been complaining that she could not sleep in the open air, so Lathwen had pulled her close and together with Éothan they had fallen asleep on the cold ground.

But now… they were already three hours on the road and the King still had not called for a halt. Lathwen began to wonder if they would ever stop. As her father rode past her she smiles up to him and he smiled back to her quickly but then he proceeded to the head of the column with Gamling. He disappeared over a small hill.

It stayed silent for a while and Lathwen looked around her, a small smile appeared on her face as she saw Éowyn talking to the ranger. She had no idea what the conversation was about, but it was clear to Lathwen that Éowyn was enjoying herself. A smile seemed to seem plastered on her face.

'Theodred would be happy to see this…' Lathwen thought and immediately looked away at that thought. Theodred would not be able to see it anymore. He would not know how his niece and nephew would grow up. If they would marry or not.

Suddenly a shout was heard and Lathwen looked to the hill where her father had just disappeared, she saw Gamling and barely could hear what he was shouting.

"Wargs!"

Wargs! No they could not be here now. They were not supposed to be there. Where was her father? Why did he not come back over the hill.

Freda begins to cry in panic and Éothan wrapped his arms around her tightly, but Lathwen did not notice. It felt as if she was frozen to the spot.

"Get the villagers out of here!" Aragorn, the ranger yelled as he mounted his horse.

"All riders to the head of the column!" Théoden King yelled.

Most of the villagers follow Éowyn' lead, who had hesitated for a while, but now was shouting as well, "Make for the lower ground! Stick together!" But Lathwen did not move. She could not.

Where was her father? Why didn't he come back for a moment to say that he would be alright, that she had to be strong? He wasn't coming…

"Lathwen!" it was Éomer who yelled at her, dazed and confused she looked up to him. The third marshal was standing in front of her with his horse next to him.

"Éomer, where is my father?"

"He has to fight now, Lathwen, follow Éowyn, quickly!"

His horse Firefoot reared, but Éomer managed to keep him in line. "Now Lathwen!"

"Bring him back to me, Éomer!"

Lathwen yelled as the third Marshall disappeared over the hill as well, Éomer raising his spear up in the air was her only answer.

Quickly she followed the other women and children to the lower ground, praying to Bema that everybody would survive, but especially her father.

* * *

Helms deep March 3rd. 

How they ever arrived at Helms Deep was something that Lathwen could not understand. They were all afraid for their husbands, fathers and friends who were fighting the wars behind them. They had to survive. Or else them leaving for Edoras would have been a very stupid thing to do. The King was there, and all others of the royal house, except for Éowyn of course.

Lathwen was standing next to Éowyn helping the people find a place in the caves, but most of them made themselves comfortable outside. In the fortress itself people were sitting against the stone wall.

Freda and Éothan had been reunited with their mother, who was alive. Much to Lathwen' relieve for she had no idea how she should have told the children that they were alone now. That there parents were dead and would never come back. Perhaps that was to become of her as well…

She was not a child anymore, that much should be clear by now, but she did not know if she could bare loosing her father. Lathwen had just lost the love of her life, the thought of loosing another person close to her heart was something that she could not bear.

Éowyn too, was anxious. And Lathwen suspected that it had something to do with the ranger as well, not only because of her family. Yet Éowyn seemed not so much affected by it. She just went on with her duty and had quickly taken over command in the Keep.

"Let's check the food," Éowyn said, placing a hand on Lathwen arm, who nodded and then followed the white lady to the place were the food was stored.

They both had not expected to see so little food.

"Where is the rest?" Éowyn asked, hoping that some more food might saved somewhere else.

A man, who had just carried a basked inside shook his head and said, "This is all we could save my Lady."

"Take it to the caves," Éowyn sounded a bit disappointed but as some soldiers called that the King was returning she and Lathwen quickly made their way to the stairs where they knew that the King would dismount his horse.

They both look over the crowd to see if they could find their loved ones. Lathwen had no idea that Éowyn had fallen in love with the ranger, but right now she was not really concerned over him. Her father, where was he? He usually rode at the head of the column. Then were was he now?

"So few… so few of you have returned," Éowyn said and indeed that was true. Half of the soldiers had been lost on the battle. But Lathwen' father surely had not fallen… had he?"

"Our people are save. We paid for it with many lives," Théoden said, then he turned to help a wounded of his horse, but Lathwen was still searching over the crowd.

"Gamling!" Lathwen cried out as she saw her father' best friend, but the look on his face said enough, she did not have to ask her question. Traces of tears were seen on the great warriors face. He had seen his friend be killed by a warg, and could not bare to say it yet to Háma' only daughter.

Her face turned completely blank and she staggered away from him. "No," she mouthed, but no sound came over her lips. She was staring to Gamling and shaking her head. This could not be happening. Not after Theodred, not another loss. No.

No she could not bear to lose her father as well. This was a dream it all was a dream…

Soon it all appeared to be like a dream as well. Black, everything turned black around her.

Black and Empty.

* * *

TBC... 

I love reviews...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:  
**_I own nothing, everything belongs to mister Tolkien, who has created the wonderful fantasy story 'The Lord of the Rings'. Also I took some lines from the movie, as you might notice, they of course belong to Peter Jackon, Fran Walsh and Philippa Boyens._

* * *

**Háma's Daughter**

_Chapter 9_

* * *

Edoras, summer of 2998. 

Lathwen was walking around outside of Edoras, close to the burial mounds of the former Kings. Her mother had died one year ago, just two weeks after her eighteenth birthday. She still missed her terribly, and so did her father. Háma was up at the Golden Hall, standing watch in front of the doors, as usual. His daughter knew that he was suffering and tried everything to cheer him up. Things were getting better though.

At home it was now Lathwen who did all the chores. Cooking and cleaning became a part of her daily ritual. After that she usually went to the Golden Hall to help the servants there with cleaning, for her father wanted her to spend time with her friends still. They always had a lot of fun there. Her best Friend, Freyda, usually helped her with whatever they were supposed to do. And laugh that they did. Over the most stupid things they could laugh for an hour. But then they were usually silenced by a stern look of one of the counsellors who happened to pass by.

Now it was late in the afternoon and Lathwen was collecting some flowers for her mother' grave when she heard a lone horse riding up to Edoras. She looked up and immediately recognised the figure of the prince.

He halted his horse right in front of her and Lathwen looked up to him with a smile before sinking into a low courtesy.

"My lord," she said, her gaze directed to the ground.

Theodred dismounted and took her hand, helping her up, "My Lady, might I enquire how you are doing?"

Lathwen smiled to him and answered with a slight blush on her face, "You may, my Lord, I'm quite well, thank you. What about you, Prince Theodred?"

"I'm fine, now that I see you again."

The blush on Lathwen' face only deepens and she looked to the ground, "Don't play with me, Theodred."

The prince and her had been on friendly terms for quite some time now and they usually joked around with his title, just as what had happened now. Lathwen still was in love with him, but she wasn't sure of the prince' feelings towards her. He usually joked around about how beautiful she was, but she did not know if those were his real feelings. She did not feel beautiful. Certainly not when she compared herself to the women at court. The noble lady's.

Theodred squeezed her hand to make her look up and as she did she looked into his brown eyes.

"I'm not playing…"

For a while they stared into each others eyes until Lathwen looked away again.

"Want to go for a ride?" Theodred asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence for a moment.

"How were you planning to do that? My horse is back at Edoras, and these are not exactly riding clothes are they?"

Theodred laughed and without a warning he picked her up at her waist, setting her on his horse and then mounting up behind her. He securely wrapped his arms around her, taking the reins and leading his horse into a small trot.

The blush on Lathwen' face had not disappeared.

* * *

Helms deep March 3rd

"Lathwen… Lathwen!"

The voice that was calling her was strong and firm and she recognised it from somewhere. It was not someone whom she was familiar with. No… she had just met the man, yes it was the man from a couple of days ago.

"She's waking up…"

That was the voice again.

Right after that had been said Lathwen sat straight up from her cot. Her eyes were wide open as she looked to the people standing around her, "Where's my father… say that it was just a dream. He is not dead is he?"

"Hush calm down…"

The same voice again. Lathwen looked to the hand that had been placed on her shoulder before she looked to the man that it belonged to. "My Lord, where is my father, you must know," her voice was a lot calmer then before, but her entire body was just as tense. She did not want to loose her father… not another death.

It was Aragorn, one of the companions of Gandalf. He looked hurt himself… yet why was he sitting on her side? Lathwen looked around again. Éowyn and Éomer were there as well and the elf, all three of them looked quite worried.

"Where is he?" she finally snapped, she wanted to see him now and they did not answer her questions. She was almost yelled at them. Anger was boiling inside her but grief was ever present, in her heart she already knew that he was dead, she had not dreamed it. It had been true, the King had returned without her father… The blanket that was now half thrown back; she was clutching it as if her life depended on it.

"He did not survive the attack, but he died with honour, he saved Gamling' life," it was Éomer who had spoken, softly, so very unlike him.

Lathwen was crying now, but she did not notice, "You said you would bring him back… you promised… he promised… I…"

She got up and stumbled over to Éomer, as she stood right in front of him she looked up to his face. Just as large as his cousin. No… not Theodred, don't think about him now.

"You promised…" her voice was weak and broken.

"I tried Lathwen… I really did," he said, his voice still so soft that Lathwen could hardly believe that she was talking to the Third Marshall.

Lathwen felt an arm around her waist and she was guided away by someone. As she looked up she looked into the face of Éowyn, "Lets get you something to eat," she whispered softly, "You must be hungry."

But she wasn't hungry… she wanted her father back, and Theodred, but that not going to happen. Yet she let Éowyn guide her away to the caves. Still she felt broken and lost. What now? What would she do with her life?

* * *

Aragorn looked to the retreating figures of Éowyn and Lathwen a worried look on his face, "I hope she has the strength to carry on…" he said in a whisper, only Legolas had heard him. 

Legolas looked to Aragorn and nodded, "I think she will, mellonamin, yet it is her choice to make."

Éomer looked to the too of them, a frown on his face, "She's a strong woman, not as strong as my sister, but she will survive."

"That is only if we are able to defend this keep," it was the rough voice of the dwarf that sounded through the hall.

"You are right Gimli, we have to get ready."

* * *

The battle of Helms Deep was long and hard. The sounds of battle even reached their ears; the woman and the children were scared. All except two; Lathwen and Éowyn. Éowyn because she wanted to fight herself, she did not want to be locked up with the woman and children. What honour was to be found in that? She hated the cage that had been build around her. 

And Lathwen? She simply did not care anymore, weather she would die or not. She longed for death, for then she would see her parents and her beloved again. She was sitting in a small corner, close to the doors that lead to the keep, while the other women had fled further into the cave. No, scared of death, she would not be anymore.

* * *

TBC...

_Sorry that it took so long! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
Please Review_

_Maikie_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:  
**_I owe nothing, everything belongs to mister Tolkien, who had created the wonderful fantasy story 'the Lord of the Rings'._ **

* * *

**

Háma's Daughter

_Chapter 10_

* * *

The battle was over.

And they had won. But it was not something that Lathwen could enjoy. People had been cheering when the elves had arrived, they had been crying when the battle had started... and now they were cheering again. King Théoden had lead his people to victory. The elves had fought bravely and the orcs were dead.

Yet Lathwen could not bring herself to smile, to celebrate, like everybody else. The battle was over, yes, that was good. But so many had lost their lives at the walls of Helms Deep. Elves, man, little boys even. For Lathwen that wasn't something to be happy about; she was glad for the ones who had died, for she wanted to die herself.

"Lathwen?"

Lathwen looked up from where she had been leaning against the cold wall of the room where Théoden King had set up his throne for the moment.

A slight smile appeared on her face, yet it did not reach her eyes. "Yes, Eowyn?"

"Would you help me? Théoden King has ordered everybody to return to their villages. Some have lost their houses and are to go with us to Edoras."

"Of course, my lady, just let me pack my things first, then I'll help you," her voice was detached, cold even.

Ever since the news of her father' death had reached her ears Lathwen had been subdued, even more so then when she had lost Theodred. This was because it was the second dear one that she lost in such a short time. It was war yes, and she was sure that she wasn't the only woman who was grieving for loved ones who had not survived, but she couldn't bring herself to be happy anymore. Not now. Probably not ever.

The journey back to Edoras was a quiet affair. Even the soldiers were calm. They were glad to be returning back to the capital yes, but they knew that it would only be for a short time. The war had started. Gandalf had been happy that this battle was over, Lathwen had been able to see it in his face. But still the wizard seemed to be worried about something. No, war was far from over.

* * *

Edoras, march 6th

Finally the golden roof of the capital came into view and finally Lathwen began to relax. The whole journey she had been walking with the old people who needed a hand often. She was glad that she had something to do while walking that kept her mind away from… other things.

Because she was helping the older people she did not notice that both Eomer and Eowyn were keeping a sharp eye on her. The siblings were worried about the woman who took them under her wings when they arrived first at Edoras. They had started to love her as a mother, but later that had turned into a dear friend. Eowyn did not know if she could stand to lose someone so close to her again. First Theodred and then Lathwen as well?

Lathwen as barely eating anything, only a bit of soup every time she was offered, but that was it. Eomer watched this anxiously. Of course there were other things on his mind as well; the war, the health of his uncle, the little hobbit who had looked into the cursed seeing stone and the words that Sauruman had spoken. Yet Lathwen was in his mind as well. He was glad when the city came into view. Perhaps it would help his friend if she had things on her hands, normal things. Like things were before the war started… but it never really would be the same.

As Lathwen stepped into the house that she used to share with her father she let her tears flow freely. The whole road she had attempted to keep them to herself, but at night that had not always worked. Now she was at home, alone.

Closing the door behind her she stepped further into the house. Everywhere she looked reminded her of her father. An old sword stood in the corner. A tunic that he had forgotten to pack was still lying on the table in the middle of the room. Right in front of the door she sank to her knees and cried.

A knock on the door made her aware of her surroundings. "Who's there?" she called, trying not to sound like she had just been crying, but that did not work.

"It's me, Legolas," a voice said.

Of course, she had promised someone a bed in her house, though she had had no idea that that had been Legolas.

"Just a moment!" she said as she got up and quickly whipped away her tears. Perhaps it would have been better if she had not agreed to it. Now she would not be alone. And Lathwen knew that she would only let her grief out if she was alone. It was as if she had put a mask on her face as she opened the door. There was a smile on her face, but her eyes showed the grief that she still felt.

"Come in, my Lord, I have not been able to prepare your bed already, you can wait in here if you don't mind," her voice was just as detached and cold as it had been the whole journey.

"Of course, my Lady," Legolas said and stepped inside the room as Lathwen opened the door further so that he could enter. He only carried a little bag that he put on the table.

"Then I'll prepare your room now," she announced walking to the room that always had belonged to her parents and later to only her father. She closed the door behind her, but she knew that she couldn't let her façade drop now. With his elfish hearing he probably knew when she was crying. Though it was hard to be in the room she began changing the sheets with an expressionless face.

* * *

Edoras, March 7th

Legolas didn't stay long, for which Lathwen was grateful, she longed to be alone. The King, Eomer and Eowyn had left as well; along with almost all the soldiers that the Riddermark had. They were preparing to ride to war in Minas Tirith. The King had ordered all the soldiers in the land to ride to Dunharrow from where they would set out to the south. Lathwen had said them all farewell on the steps of Meduseld. She had wished them luck and had said that she would want to see them back as soon as they could.

Eomer had looked worried to her as she said goodbye to him. She told him to be careful, to watch his back and to return save and sound.

Eowyn was only going to the encampment as Dunharrow, but Lathwen looked deep into her eyes and narrowed them, "Don't do any rash things Eowyn," she whispered as she hugged the younger woman close.

Theoden wanted to say farewell as well and he said to her that he would consider her to be a daughter for ever. Those words were all that brought Lathwen to tears. She had been on the verge of tears ever since the farewell saying had began. Oh she would miss them. Now she had nobody to talk to in her mind.

She stood on the stone steps as the riders set out. A long line of men on horseback. Half of them probably would never return from the South. It was silent in the city. Woman and children were the only ones left, along with a few older guards who would not be able to make the journey south. "Which also means that they won't be able to protect us properly," Lathwen had thought as she had heard the news. But she didn't care. If she died now then she would die gladly and with a sword in her hand; for vengeance.

* * *

TBC

_Sorry that it took so long, but I had absolutely no inspiration left. I'm not entirely happy with this either, but I figured that I let you wait long enough. Thank you for your patients and I love your reviews! Also, I'm still looking for a beta reader. Oh yes and I started on another Elanor/Fastred story, so that will be posted on the web as well, although not yet. You'll see. Thanks again for reading!_


End file.
